Pureblood and Mudblood
by slytherin-pwincess-no1
Summary: Draco has always liked Hermione. This year, Draco decides to win over Hermione's heart. Will he be able to win her over or will that just make them further apart? Dramione story
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters are mine. Please read and review

Chapter 1 The Sun poured into the room as Chip the House elf opened the drapes of Draco's window. Draco pulled the covers up over his head to shield out the unwanted light.

"Draco, Breakfast is on the table, and your father informed me that you have received a letter from Hogwarts."

Narcissa Malfoy's coaxing voice was quite unwelcome to her son's ears so early in the morning.

"Oh, mum, just 5 more minutes", exclaimed Draco groggily, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was six.

"He's just returned home from Azkaban the least you could do is get up and greet him." She said as she left her sons doorway and walked away looking at him with her nose flared as he woke up slowly.

About five minutes later Chip their house elf was prodding Draco.

"Sir, you is needing be getting up! Master is waiting for sir!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'll be down in ten minutes," said Draco, yawning.

Draco quickly got dressed in his favorite robes. He kicked Chip, their nervous house elf, out of his way as he made way for the dining room.

"Good morning, Father," Draco yawned, entering the elegant dining room.

"Ah, there you are! Come have a look at what you've gotten from Hogwarts has sent you this morning!" exclaimed Lucius with an uncommon glow on his face.

He took the letter from his Father, which had already been opened. He then stared blankly at it for quite some time. Perhaps too long, because Lucius said, "Read it, boy!"

"Oh err…yeah –Ahem- it says:

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy

I am proud to inform you and your family that you have been made Head Boy at Hogwarts this year. I have enclosed your Head Boy badge.

Upon boarding the train on September 1st I ask that you and our Head Girl hold a meeting with the prefects and let them know how things are done.

Your list of schoolbooks is also enclosed.

Sincerely, Minivera McGonagall

"I've been made Head Boy?" exclaimed Draco in an uninterested tone.

"You don't seem very excited about the news." Lucius replied to Draco's response to the letter.

"Well, Father I don't plan on going back to Hogwarts this year. Due to things that happened last year I don't think it is wise for me to return. I mean Potter knows that it was me doing everything and well.."

"Nonsense!' Roared Lucius. "You will return to that school! I will not have my son dropping out of Hogwarts just because of Harry Potter! Besides everyone would expect you to not attend. Thus showing up would shock them all."

Draco stared at his father in shock as he tried to think of something to say to him in response. His words failed him and all he could do was nod stupidly like a child.

Noticing Draco's silence Lucius began speaking once more, "Yes, well, anyways have you heard that little mudblood Granger has been made Head Girl?" growled Lucius.

The blank expression disappeared from Draco's face he grinned slightly but then quickly forced his face into a frown. He then wondered if his Father knew about his secret crush that he had, had on Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts. It all started out very innocently, barely noticeable. The only thing that wasn't perfect was her blood. He disliked the fact that her family ruined her otherwise perfect image. He loved the way she craved for knowledge. Her drive for knowledge made him see her as very strong-willed and determined in what she did. She inspired him to work harder and achieve better grades. But she never noticed him. The only times she would even look his way would be when he insulted her. So he insulted her a lot. But deep down it pained him to treat her in such vulgar ways. How he longed to just tell her how much he admired and adored her.

How he hated Potter and that Weasley. He absolutely loathed them. Especially after last year with the way Potter trailed his every move preventing him to fulfill his mission quicker than he had. He hated the fact that they were friends with Hermione and he wasn't. He wanted Hermione to like him more than he wanted to beat Potter at everything. He found it amusing that she preferred to befriend a poor dirty Weasley than hang around him, a wealthy pureblood.

"Draco! Answer me when I speak to you!" snarled Lucius, who was obviously furious with his son's disrespectful daydreaming.

"Er, that's awful - stupid mudblood, too smart for her own good. Should be banned from Hogwarts. Along with Harry Potter and all the Weasley's'."

Draco winced slightly, realizing that he was talking about the one he adored so much. How he dreamed of holding her close to him and running his fingers through her long bushy hair. He dreamed of kissing her soft lips. He smiled at those happy thoughts. Then he scowled. Dirty blood ran through those veins of hers. On top of that she was friends' with Potter and Weasley. He sighed slightly, which caused his father to eye him suspiciously but he said nothing to Draco.

After breakfast Draco retreated back to his room. Once there, he was free to daydream about Hermione without interruption. He scanned his room, trying to think of something that could occupy him to keep his mind off Hermione. He knew that if he fell back asleep, his mother and father would have a fit. His eyes fell upon his half packed Hogwarts trunk and he scowled at it. Their house elf Chip must have known his parents were going to force him to return to Hogwarts. Slightly annoyed that he had to return he looked for a way to torment the elf to make himself feel better.

"Stupid elf, why can't you do your job? Why must you always do things half way! Finish what you start, you stupid low life creature! Come finish packing this trunk you stupid git!"

Chip, hearing his master's scolding, cowered in the hallway. Terrified of what Draco might do if he entered the room.

"I'll just do it myself," shouted Draco, hoping Chip would come in and do it for him. When he discovered the elf wasn't coming, he sighed agitatedly and started packing his things. He muttered incoherently as he packed.

As he placed his Nimbus 2001 into his trunk, his father came into his room with an oddly shaped package.

"Draco, I hope this will help you lead Slytherin into winning the Quidditch Championship this year," he said grimly, holding out the package.

Curious to see what it was Draco took the package from his father and opened it. It was a brand new Firebolt. He now had the same broom as Potter did. He thought to himself I could surely show up Potter this time and in the process get Hermione to notice me!

"Oh yes! Thank you Father!"

Lucius nodded and left the room.

"I have to try this out!"

Draco took his new Firebolt and went outside to the backyard. He flew around for about an hour.

"What a rush!" he said, as he landed and dismounted. "I can't wait to show this baby off to Crabbe and Goyle!"

Back inside, he put his new Firebolt into his trunk and tucked it safely between his new school robes. He then grabbed the last of his schoolbooks and stuffed them in. He slammed it shut. He had to sit on it so that he could latch it.

"Hey elf! Get in here and take my trunk into the entry way, now!"

Chip ran quickly up to Draco's room, grabbed the trunk that was much larger than he and slowly dragged it downstairs.

Hearing the thudding noise coming from the stairs, Narcissa said, "Draco, have you packed all of your things?"

"Yes, mum."

"Packed your socks?"

"Yes, mum."

"And your underwear?"

"Oh for God's sake, mum!"

"Alright, I will leave you be."

Rolling his eyes at his mother, Draco plopped down on the couch to watch Chip struggle with his trunk. He laughed as Chip lost his grip on the handle. He laughed even harder when the trunk fell on top of Chip nearly flattening him.

"You dumb elf! Can't you do anything without hurting yourself?"

Hope you like it. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the characters are mine. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2 That night he thought of Hermione again. He thought about her beautiful hair, her brilliant smile and her soft sweet lips. He longed so much to hold her and have him to himself forever. Soon he was asleep.

"You may kiss the bride," said the preacher. Draco lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her. The organ struck up the wedding song.

Family and friends threw rice at the newlyweds as they ran out of the church to the waiting Firebolt. Draco picked up his bride and placed her on the broom. He then climbed on behind her and off they went. They soared high over England. Higher and higher they flew so that below one would think they were a shooting star. Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and said, "I love you!"

Out of nowhere the Slytherin Quidditch team appeared.

"Looks like Malfoy's got himself a Mudblood for a wife!"

"Draco and the mudblood sitting in a tree…."

"Draco, sir, it is time for sir to get up and get dressed. He is going be late for Hogwarts train. He has to get up sir."

Someone prodded Draco awake.

"Hermione, is that you?" said Draco, still half asleep.

"No, s-sir I is only Chip and you is going be late!"

"Stop it guys. She's not a bad person. Only her blood is dirty."

"Sir, you is dreaming. Sir, you is must be waking up!"

"What?" said Draco now fully aware that it was all a dream.

"You is needing be getting downstairs. Mister and Missus Malfoy is waiting for you, s-sir."

"Ok, I'm up, stupid elf," replied Draco getting out to bed.

He quickly got dressed and started downstairs. He smiled at the thought of his dream. He hoped it would be real someday. Then he scowled at what his friends had done in the dream. He couldn't possibly tell her how he felt with them around. He would defiantly have to tell her in private. He needed to work out a plan to get her alone, away from Potter and Weasley.

"Ready to go, Draco?" said Lucius.

"Yes, but let me eat something first." Draco replied tearing himself from his thoughts.

"Oh all right, but make it fast. The train leaves in one hour and the results for your Apparation test should arrive this morning."

Draco gobbled down three hotcakes and drained a glass of orange juice in less than ten minutes. As they were leaving the house an owl flew up to them with a letter, nearly knocking Draco off his feet as it landed.

Lucius untied the letter and shooed the owl away. He began reading the letter.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully passed your Apparation test. Your diploma will be sent later in the day.

Signed, Alberta Majora

Head of the Magical Department of Transportation

"You actually passed your test. You exceed my expectations, son," said Lucius scornfully.

"Yeah, thanks, but father? Shouldn't we be heading for the platform now?"

"Ah, yes not much time left we'd better get a portkey!"

"Actually Father I was… um wondering if we could Apparate to the platform?"

"I don't see why not."

They then Apparated, each creating a small pop, directly to platform 9 and ¾. Draco dragged his trunk to the pile of trunks and said his goodbyes to his parents. He then hopped onto the train.

Draco walked back to the usual department that he, Crabbe and Goyle sat in every year. There he found Crabbe stuffing his face with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Goyle was snoring loudly by the window.

"Oi, you lazy gits! I have something important to tell you." Draco yelled.

"I mmmm hmm eard o mmade ead oy mmmm", Crabbe exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"Err, whatever. I just wanted to let you both know that I have been made Head Boy this year. Now we can nail that Stupid Potter and his mudblood friend and that despicable Weasley!"

"But Draco, Hermione is Head Girl!" exclaimed Goyle from the window seat.

"Is she now?" replied Draco half smiling. "Well, I have a meeting with the prefects and Granger later. Don't let me forget about it."

"Okay, Draco." said Crabbe, after swallowing.

Draco went over to the window seat and stared out of it. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep. He hadn't intended on falling asleep he was just tired from his long day yesterday.

"Granger, I need to tell you somwthing?" asked Draco.

"Um, sure what's up?"

"Okay, this is rather hard for me to say. But, I'm just going to come out with it and tell you."

"Alright, what is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"The thing is I like you a lot. I know I have been mean and cruel to you over the past seven years but it was only because I liked you. I am sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past."

"You, like me? But, I thought I was a filthy little mudblood?"

"Well, according to Father yes, you are. But to me you are as pure as the sun, beautiful as the stars, and as radiant as the moon!"

"That's very sweet of you Draco."

"You called me Draco."

"Yes, would you like to hang out with Harry, Ron and I at the first Hogsmeade visit?"

"Spend time with Potter and Weasley? I really don't think I can do that."

"Alright then what do you suggest we do then?"

"How about you and I meet at the Three Broomsticks at three?"

"Alright, it's a date."

Draco jumped as someone poked him hard in the side. Their voice sounded distant as they said, "Draco you're going to be late for that meeting thing you told us about."

"I have a date with her." Draco mumbled to the distant voice.

"A date with who?" asked Crabbe.

"Umm, Draco did you hear what I said?" Goyle said poking Draco harder.

"Hmm? No, didn't hear you… date… I have one… with her…" said Draco still dreaming.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Crabbe asked Goyle.

"Umm… uhh… we could slap him! I have always wanted to slap Draco!"

"Ha ha! Yeah do that!"

With that Goyle slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco jumped up furious, his wand at ready, and greatly annoyed that they had disturbed him. But, he quickly recovered from the shock of being slapped.

"Bloody hell Goyle that hurt! Anyways, why did you let me fall asleep?" Draco said furiously.

"Uh…" answered Crabbe and Goyle together.

With that Draco rolled his eyes at his moronic friends and left the compartment shoving Goyle out of his way and headed for the front of the train when the meeting was being held. When he got there Hermione was already in side waiting for him and the prefects.

"Oh, are you Head Boy, Draco?" she asked.

"Yes mudblood I am. Now, if you don't mind I would rather you not speak to me. I don't want to be getting your filthy little mudblood germs on me."

"Ugh, you really need to grow up Malfoy! It's no wonder no one but Crabbe and Goyle like you. They probably only like you because you give them food."

"Well, you, I…"

"Ha… well let's get this meeting started shall we?" Hermione said as the last of the prefects entered the room.

They went over the same stuff that the Head Girl and Boy had gone over with them the previous year.

"Remember you can take points away from those who disobey rules" Hermione importantly, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Draco scowled at her, but inside he was smiling he loved the way she took control of a situation.

"Ok, you all can return to your seats now." Draco told the prefects. "Hey, mudblood stay here I need a word with you."

"Err, Okay." Hermione replied. What on earth could he want to talk to me about? She thought. Oh god I hope he's not going to start anything. I'm so tired of fighting with him. God he's so immature.

"Ok now that we are alone. There's something I really need to say to you." Draco said in a whisper.

"Alright, what is it?" Hermione replied rather anxious and curious.

"I just wanted to apologize for all of the things I have said to you over the past seven years."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed completely shocked and taken aback.

"The reason I have always made fun of you and called you a mudblood is well…ummm…" Draco paused and stared at Hermione not knowing weather he could tell her his deepest secret.

"Go on you can tell me what ever it is."

"Well, Granger I have a…"

There was a long pause as Hermione stared at Draco, who was staring blankly at the floor.

"Hello, Malfoy, you have a what?"

"Huh, what?"

"You were about to tell me something?"

"Er yeah, you're a stupid mudblood why do you even exist? Why are you wasting your time at Hogwarts? Why do you hang out with Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh my God, you evil coach roach! Harry and Ron happen to be my best friends Draco! Why do you always have to be such a low life git?" said Hermione furiously and stormed out of the compartment.

"Well, that didn't go as I had planned on it going." said Draco.

Draco returned to his seat with Crabbe and Goyle who were both eating chocolate frogs. He sat by the window and started out it for a while.

Moments later he heard voices in the compartment next to them. He sat on his knees and pressed his ear against the wall so he could hear better.

"After the meeting he was all like 'I have something to tell you'. When I asked him what it was he proceeded to call me a low life mudblood and all that shit." He heard Hermione saying.

"Wow, Hermione, Malfoy really has some issues. Don't let him get to you." Harry told her reassuringly.

"Yeah he's a stupid git!" exclaimed Ron loudly. Then even louder, "We know your listening Malfoy! So you know what YOU'RE A STUPID LOW LIFE GIT! YOU NEED TO GO AND GET A LIFE!"

"Ron, shut up! You're going to get us detention before we even get to school." Harry announced nervously.

Draco hearing this seized the opportunity to go over to the next compartment.

"Yeah Weasley you might want to watch your back this year! I have been made Head Boy!"

"Yeah? Well…" said Ron.

"Ha ha you don't even have a come back!" Draco replied triumphantly.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, Hermione is Head Girl. Don't abuse your power she can report you to Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Right Harry how can I be reported to a dead guy?"

"He can't really be dead, I over heard someone in the order say that as long as Fawks, his Phoenix, was alive he would be alive."

"Oh, Harry! We had the funeral at the end of last term remember." Hermione told Harry sympathetically.

"Well, even still I will report you to the proper authorities Granger!" Harry stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Humph" was all Draco could say. He knew he was once again defeated but the Golden Trio returned to his seat.

Minutes later they arrived at Hogsmade Station he got up and went to supervise the loading of the carriages with Hermione. He glanced at her and smiled. She just rolled her eyes as she directed a first year towards Hagrid who was saying, "Firs years over 'ere!"

After the last of the students were loaded into the carriages, Draco climbed into the last one. Hermione followed. Draco could tell by her expression that she did not fancy riding up to the school in a carriage with him. He then decided he should try to redeem himself. He realized he was a bit rude earlier after the prefects meeting.

"Er, Granger?"

"Shut-up, Malfoy, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Draco stared at her dumbfounded. He then crossed his arms and sat staring out the window.

He began to think about the dream he had on the train. If only that were real, why can I just tell her how I feel about her? I mean come on can it really is that hard to say hey Hermione I like you a lot would you fancy hanging out at Hogsmeade with me? Ugh, why can't I just get the guts and do it? His thoughts then drifted to the events of his six year at Hogwarts. Well; I can see why I couldn't do it. I couldn't even do what the Dark Lord had asked me to do last year. Professor Snape had to do it for me. Is it my fault that I only act mean? I don't think people realize what I have been through this summer. If I had know how much trouble not going through with killing Dumbledore would cause me I would have never taken the mission. Granted if I hadn't I would probably be dead. But then again, he did almost kill me when he found out Snape had to complete my task for me. He glanced at Hermione who was sitting staring at him as if he had just hexed her or something. He decided he would attempt to engage her in conversation once more, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked promptly.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why he-who-must-not-be-named gave you of all people the task to kill Dumbledore when you clearly are not near brave enough to do something like that."

"What?"

"You make yourself out to be this big shot. But admit it your all talk and you…"

"Okay, first of all what are you talking about? Secondly, I asked you why you were staring at me. Not what you thought of what I failed to do last term!"

"I am staring at you because…because well, there's nothing else to stare at."

Draco laughed to himself. He was thinking you can stare at me all you want.

"Yeah, well you can stop staring at me now. We are at the school."

"Good riddance." Hermione muttered as she hurried off the carriage towards a group of confused second years.

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I know a couple of days ago I updated the story but I made a mistake and I had to delete this chapter, so now you know why nothing has changed. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter 3

Draco exited the carriage and quickly ran inside to the Great Hall. As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table he saw that Hermione was walking hand in hand with Ron. This infuriated Draco. He was losing his chances. He knew he had to do something fast before he lost her completely to Ron Weasley. He was not about to lose Hermione to anyone especially a Weasley.

Draco was about to rise from his seat and approach Ron and insult him when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor McGonagall entered with the nervous first years at her heels. Draco laughed remembering how he felt when that was him seven years ago.

Draco looked up at the staff table and smirked as he saw that both Dumbledore and Snape were gone. He remembered what he had attempted to do last year. He was lucky he didn't get killed by the Dark Lord he still wondered why he had spared his life. Then he noticed there was no on in the Headmasters seat. There was a new teacher in Snape's old seat. To his utter dislike he realized the small sickly looking figure was Remus Lupin the werewolf. He then returned his attention to the first years, as Filch walked across the Hall with a three-legged stool and a worn old hat. Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat sung its song:

_A thousand or more years ago,  
Our school was founded  
By four extraordinary wizards,  
Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff,  
Salazar Slytherin and Roina Ravenclaw  
It's my job to sort you lot  
But where shall I place you…  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their, nerve, and chivalry  
set Gryffindor apart;  
you might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are  
true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends.  
Try me on and see where you will do best.  
_  
The Hall erupted in to applause. Professor McGonagall then began calling out the names of the first years. One by one they were sorted into their rightful houses. Each student was welcomed into their house with applause and cheers. As the last student, a girl by the name of, Mary Sue Batter was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall then took the Sorting Hat and stool and put it away as Mary Sue Batter hurried over to the Slytherin table.

Everyone started at the spot where Dumbledore would have once stood up to give his opening speech. They were all curious to see who the new Headmaster or Headmistress was. They then heard a female voice speaking, "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As most of all know we have come a long way in the last year. War has devastated many of our families. We ended last year with a funeral for a very well loved Headmaster. But this year we will start anew." Draco rolled his eyes as everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables cheered and applauded. Professor McGonagall was now in Dumbledore's old seat she began speaking again, "Now, what is the first day back at Hogwarts without our great feast? As you all may not know I have been given the position of Head Mistress at Hogwarts" the peering down at the Gryffindor table said, "Remus Lupin is now the Gryffindor Head of house." With that McGonagall waved hand and the tables filled with food and drink.

Draco having lost his appetite when he saw Hermione and Ron holding hands sat scowling, with his arms folded and thinking. He was plotting of a way to win Hermione over. He was not going to lose to Ron Weasley, the weasel.

Draco continued sitting there at the table long after everyone had started filing out of the Great Hall due to the fact that he was in deep thought. _"If only there was some way I could get her to see me as who I really am and not the git she thinks I am."_ He thought. _"Maybe I could make a love potion…no that's forbidden. After all it wouldn't look good for the Head Boy to get expelled for doing something forbidden. Hmm…"_

An unwanted visitor was suddenly tapping Draco. He turned to see who it was. To his astonishment it was Hermione. She sat down next to him and said, "What were you really trying to tell me on the train Malfoy?"

"What?" He replied still not fully out of his thoughts.

"I said what were you really trying to tell me on the train."

"Oh, umm…"

Just as he was about to tell her Ron came back into the Great Hall and said, "Hermione are you coming?"

"Yes, coming. Oh and Malfoy, please tell me when we talk again." With that she got up and left once again hand and hand with Ron.

More annoyed than ever with Ron he got up and left the Great Hall. He headed down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was. Much to his displeasure the entire house was waiting for him there at the door. He had forgotten to tell the Slytherin Prefects the Common Room password, "its serpengotia", he told them. The door swung open and everyone filed into the Common Room. Draco not tired, sat down on the chair closest to the fire.

What seemed like hours past. Everyone had but him had retreated into the dormitories. Just as Draco was about to turn in himself the perfect plan occurred to him.  
"I've got it," he exclaimed louder than he had anticipated.

"Ha! Why didn't I think of this before?" he said excitedly. "I will make something bad happen and then when Hermione gets in harms way I will come to her rescue. I will then become her knight in shining armour! She will forget all about Weasley! It's brilliant, just brilliant!"

"Ok, so lets see" he said pacing the Common Room. "I could like somehow get Potter, Hermione and Weasley curious to go into the Room of Requirement and investigate the cabinet that I had repaired last year. Then as they are in there a pair of death eaters come out but its not really death eaters it is Crabbe and Goyle disguised as death eaters. Crabbe and Goyle could stun Harry and run and I could just happen to hear the trio fighting them, come in the room and hex Crabbe and Goyle and break the cabinet."

Satisfied with his newly formed plan he decided it was time to turn in.

**That's it for now. Hoped you liked it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

The next morning Draco awoke still very pleased with the plan he had come up with last night. He approached Crabbe and Goyle and whispered, "Oi, I need a word, over here in private!"

Confused Crabbe and Goyle trotted over to where Draco was standing and listened curiously.

"I need you two to help me scare the living hell out of Potter, Mudblood and Weasel."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" asked Crabbe loudly.

"Shh!" Draco exclaimed, "Well, remember last year when I was fixing that cabinet in the Room of Requirement?" he paused glancing at both Crabbe and Goyle then continued, "I want to lure them into the room to investigate the cabinet," seeing the clueless looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces, then added, " you know, to try and figure out how it works."

"Okay, so where do we come in?" grunted Crabbe trying to whisper.

"You two will dress as a pair of Death Eaters. You will hide in the cabinet. When they open it you are to grab the Mudblood and carry her away and hide her. Don't harm her in anyway" then he added quickly, "because I want to be the one to hurt her!"

"Right so where do we get the Death Eater's cloaks?" asked Goyle.

"I've got a few extra's we can use a charm to enlarge them so that they will fit you."

"Okay, we've got it but can we go eat now, I'm really hungry." Complained Crabbe.

"I suppose so. Let's go"

They headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. When they arrived Draco caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione snogging. He muttered to himself "Sick!"

The three of them sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco finished his meal within five minutes and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Hurry up and eat so we can practice our plan." Crabbe and Goyle wolfed the rest of their food.

Ron glances over at the Slytherin table and notices that they are eating way too fast and gets a strange feeling that something's wasn't right with that picture. He stared at them while they scoffed down their breakfast in complete awe and disgust.

Draco seeing both Crabbe and Goyle had finished quickly got up and left the hall. Crabbe and Goyle raced after him both panting, "Wait up Draco we don't quite understand the plan yet!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he started up the marble staircase.

Back in the Great Hall Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "I'll be back I have to use the toilet." He didn't wait for their answer he just got up and ran after the three Slytherins'.

He caught up to them just as they were about to open the door to the Room of Requirement. Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron watching them and steered Crabbe and Goyle down another corridor. Ron followed.

"Draco, why are we going this way?" asked a confused Goyle.

Change of plans. We're being followed."

"Oh" Grunted Crabbe as he glanced over his shoulder.

Goyle then pointed out that Ron was hovering around the corner. Draco began telling them that they needed to get to the library to research about the Death Eaters history. Both Crabbe and Goyle had a look of total confusion about them. Draco continued telling them about their false plan of researching Death Eaters so that they could become them. Then Draco stated that once they became Death Eaters they would kill all the Mudbloods starting with Hermione. Ron gaped at them in shock. He ran back down the corridor to tell Hermione and Harry what he had just heard. When he arrived there Hermione and Harry had already left. He assumed they had gone up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He rushed back through the crowd outside the Great Hall. Ran up past a group of first years, up the staircase and into the Fat Lady's Corridor. He entered the common room very much out of breath.

Confused Hermione and Harry walked over to him a Ron looked at Hermione with a very concerned and loving look. He glanced over at Harry who was looking at him with a look begging him to tell him what was going on.

Harry repeated, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron began, "Well, down at breakfast I noticed that Draco ate really fast. I'm talking total scarfage here!"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Then I heard him tell Crabbe and Goyle to hurry up so that they could practice their plan." He paused before continuing, "I swear to you they dumped the rest of their plates in their mouths and swallowed without chewing!"

Hermione let out a small grunt of disgust. Harry laughed even harder.

"Then Malfoy got up and started running out of the Great Hall. Seconds later Crabbe and Goyle rolled out after him. Crabbe was still shoveling food in his mouth as he left."

Ron paused long enough for Harry to stop laughing.

"So I got up and followed them."

"Ron! You said you were going to the bathroom!" Hermione exclaimed sounding offended.

"Erm … well, I remembered how you reacted last year when Harry said he thought Malfoy was up to something and I didn't want to get a long lecture from you about it."

"Oh, for Pete's sake Ron, you're turning into Harry! Am I dating you or him?"

"Oi, don't be acting like that I'm only trying to protect you! Speaking of protection, from now on Hermione I don't want you going anywhere with out me or Harry at your side at all times."

"Okay, why?"

"Umm, well I followed Malfoy up the staircase. As I got closer I saw that they were about to go into the Room of Requirement. I knew from last year that he had repaired that cabinet that let the Death Eaters in." he paused. "Then Malfoy saw me hovering close by and made Crabbe and Goyle go down another corridor."

"Then what happened? I don't see why this requires me being protected."

"Well, Malfoy proceeded to tell them that they had to go to the library and research Death Eaters and stuff. Then he said that after they figured out how to act and do what they did they were going to kill all Mudbloods." He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "He said they would start with you, Hermione."

"Ron, I know, we all know what happened last year... but, Malfoy couldn't even kill Dumbledore, how do you expect him to try to kill me."

Ron stared at Hermione and shook his head at her in disbelief.

"Well, I believe you Ron. Malfoy is pretty keen to doing bad things we have to be on the look out and we have to get more details about this plan." Harry stated.

"Yeah!"

"Wait! Ron, you said that Malfoy was near the Room of Requirement right?"

"Err, yeah?"

"Well, you said they went down a different corridor when they saw you."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Malfoy was trying to trick you to make you believe something different and not their real plan!"

"Yeah, bet that's what the old git was up to!"

"Okay guys! We have to go! We're going to be late for Defence Against the Darks Arts. Professor Lupin won't be happy if we are late for our first lesson!"

**That's all for now. I know that its boring but it helps the storyline. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The trio gathered their books and headed for Professor Lupin's class. Once the arrived they sat up at the front of the room.

As they sat down Professor Lupin came into the room. He started reciting his first day of classes' speech. Ron was looking at Hermione in a daze, hoping that nothing will happen to her, to himself he was muttering, "I wish she'd believe me and help us figure out what's going on."

Hermione hearing Ron's muttering looked at him and whispered, "If your thinking about snogging, forget about it...we're in class Ron. Have some respect for Professor Lupin."

Shocked Ron stared at her for a brief moment then turned to Harry who was motioning at the back of the room. Ron noticed that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at the very back whispering incoherently. Ron again looked at Harry and said, "See their plotting something! I just know it!"

"Yeah, they've got to be!" Harry exclaimed as they turned to look at Draco again.

Draco then looked up at Ron seeing him staring at him and says, "Shouldn't you be snogging with Granger or do you wish to move on to me now?"

"Ugh, you stupid git," Yelled Ron.

Professor Lupin, hearing the remarks looked over at Harry and Ron and says, "Boys, pay attention please!"

After class, Harry turned to Ron and suggested, "Maybe we should run this by Professor Lupin and see what he thinks about it!"

Hermione edged towards the door. Ron sees her leaving grabbed her arm and said, "Hermione! Please stay!"

"Ugh, really Ronald... come off it already!"

Then Ron, ignoring what she had to say rushed over to Lupin. They told Lupin what Ron had over heard Draco saying to Crabbe and Goyle. Lupin rubbed his chin and said, "I appreciate your concern but I really don't think Mr. Malfoy would try attacking someone again especially after last years events."

Annoyed Harry and Ron turned to leave. Hermione glanced at Lupin and said, "Bye!" Then she quickly hurried after Ron and Harry. As she slipped her hand into Ron's she stated, "There you see. Even Professor Lupin doesn't think anything's up."

They headed down to the Great Hall for lunch taking notice of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's absences at the Slytherin table. Ron and Harry, acting like Crabbe and Goyle, scarfed down their food and got up and started to run off to the Room of Requirement. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to stop them and tells them, "You two are acting crazy! Just let it go, okay?"

Ron shook her off and hurried after Harry who was already half way up the staircase. Seeing she was defeated Hermione started after them.

As they were getting closer to the Room of Requirement, Hermione, finally having caught up to them grabbed Ron's shoulder and softly asked, "Will you guys stop!"

Ron then yelled, "Hermione, Please! This is for your own safety, if anything were to happen to you again, like when you were petrified, I don't know what I'll do."

Hermione paused smiling at Ron, then spoke in a loving tone, "That's really sweet Ron, thank you. But I wasn't trying to stop you. I was going to say, before you guys enter the Room of Requirement, shouldn't you investigate more into Malfoy's actual intentions, I mean, for all you know Ron, you could of heard wrong."

Ron looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes and coaxed, "I understand what you are saying but we can't not take action because what if I did hear him correctly?"

"Ron, there's no changing your mind is there." Hermione laughed.

"Nope," then after a brief pause, "Now, let's get up to the Room of Requirement and see what is going on in there before Malfoy takes action."

"Alright, let's go then" Hermione replied reluctantly.

Draco who was standing nearby listening smirked. He quickly ran off to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him and said, "Into the Room of Requirement! Their coming! Remember everything we discussed! Do not hurt her, just capture her!"

Draco rushed off and hid near the entrance to the Room of Requirement and waited.

Harry paced the hallway trying to get the room to appear. _"Do what you did for Draco Malfoy_" Harry thought at the wall.

Draco laughed at Harry as he paced the hallway. He thought, _"Do I really look that stupid when I try to get the door to appear?"_

As Harry was working on getting the door to open, Ron and Hermione were talking.

"Hermione, whatever happens in there, I just want you to know... I want you to know that I really do like you. I've always liked you, ever since the day we all were playing the life-sized Wizards Chess, when Harry had to save that stone."

Hermione hugged Ron and said, "That's sweet Ron, and I like you too. But I really don't think you have to worry much. I don't think anything horrible is going to happen."

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione, and at that moment Harry exclaimed, "Yes! I got it to open!" Ron and Hermione look at Harry startled and notice the wall changing into a door that slides open. The room looked just like it did when Harry opened it last year.

Draco, having seen Ron almost kiss Hermione steamed with anger. He hoped his plan would turn out the way he wanted it to. He prayed that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't mess this up for him.

They all walk slowly walk into the room the door slammed shut behind them.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm when the door shut. Ron glanced at her and smiled. The trio walked around wands at ready looking for the cabinet. Hermione spotted the Half-Blood Prince's potion book and laughed. She showed it to Harry and he threw it across the room. It hit a rather large cabinet with a loud deafening thud.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione cried in alarm.

Smiling awkwardly at Hermione, Harry edged towards the cabinet and examined it. "This is the cabinet we're looking for. I don't see…"

Harry was cut off mid sentence because the door of the cabinet had swung open and hit Harry in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Hermione screamed as two Death Eaters emerged from the cabinet wands at ready. Ron stepped in front of Hermione ready to defend her to the best of his ability.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

His hex bounced off the wall. "Expelliarmus!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. Ron's wand flew away from him. Alarmed he stood his ground in front of Hermione determined not to let them harm her.

"You stay away from her you filth!" he hollered at the Death Eaters.

"Perificus Totalaus!" shouted one of the Death Eaters. Ron went ridged and fell hard to the floor.

Hermione gasped seeing she was alone. She took her wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater who had attacked Ron. Before she could use the non-verbal charm she was preparing to use her wand flew out of her hand and the room suddenly went black.

She could hear the Death Eaters whispering but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She then felt her body being dragged across the room she was terrified. She opened her mouth to scream but found she could not speak.

She thought, _"Okay so I can't talk that's just great! If only I could see what was going on and maybe then I could get out of this mess." _

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

Hermione didn't know who had yelled those hexes but the next thing she knew she heard two loud thuds. Someone lifted her up into a sitting position and kissed her gently on the lips. She thought, _"This can't be Ron he doesn't kiss this good!"_ She leaned in to kiss the unknown person again but they had gone out of her reach. Realizing she could move again she thrust her arms out in from of her and grabbed the air searching for her savoir. Someone reached down and took one of her out stretched hands and pulled her to her feet.

The stranger pulled her close and hugged her tight while saying, "Hermione, I love you! Come find me at the Three Broomsticks at the first Hogsmeade visit this Saturday." Hermione felt the stranger slip his hand into her hand. She grasped it tight.

Finding her voice she whispered, "Okay, how will I know it's you?"

The stranger then spoke again softly, "I will be holding a single rose. Do not be afraid when you see who I am."

"What is your name?"

"I will explain everything at the Three Broomsticks. But, please come alone and umm..."

"Alone and what?"

"Single."

"Alright," Hermione exclaimed totally dazed about this stranger's wonderful snogging skill.

"Good, then I will see you Saturday!" the unknown person kissed Hermione once more, hugged her tightly for a moment then departed.

Minute's later Hermione's vision came back. She looked around and saw that she was still in the Room of Requirement. She started searching for Ron and Harry. When she found them Harry was sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead where the cabinet had hit him. Ron was muttering incoherently.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"You need to go to the hospital wing Harry. Hermione I don't care how I'm doing right now, what I need to know is if you are alright?"

"Yes, Ron I am perfectly alright," Exclaimed Hermione dreaming of her secret admirer. She then remembered what he had said. She sighed deeply and looked at Ron and said, "I don't think we should be together anymore. I think we are better off as friends." Seeing the shocked expression on Ron's face she added, "Mainly because I feel like we are leaving Harry out of too many things I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione held up a hand indicating her word was final. Ron continued staring at Hermione in disbelief for a few more moments but apparently quickly recovered, "So are we going to act as if nothing happened? That we never were together?"

"If that's how you want to look at it," Hermione replied as she headed for the door. "Oh and Harry, get yourself up to the hospital wing, you look dreadful with that black eye and gash on your forehead it's a wonder that your not bleeding to death!" with that she walked out the door.

Ron turned and looked at Harry and asked, "What did I do wrong? Before we came here everything was fine!"

Harry only grunted in pain.

Realizing how badly Harry was hurt Ron helped Harry up and walked him to the hospital wing.

**So, that do you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think of it. Remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Some of the bits are confusing but I'm sure you will get it soon. It even confuses me sometimes and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back in the Room of Requirement Draco emerged from the corner he had hidden in while the trio left and walked over to the heap of black, "Alright you gits get up." Crabbe and Goyle stood up and removed the black hooded capes.

"So Draco did we do well?" asked Goyle.

"Yes! You did excellent!" Draco replied smiling.

"What exactly did you do to the Mudblood?" Crabbe boasted curiously.

"Don't you ever call her a Mudblood!" Draco yelled furiously. Then seeing the looks of shock and suspicion on Crabbe and Goyle's faces he added; "Only I can call her that!" 

"Okay, can we go eat dinner now? All this work has made me hungry," Goyle announced.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Alright I suppose."

Crabbe and Goyle quickly ran out of the room. Draco remained in the room. He stayed there thinking.

_"I finally did it! She left Weasel . She's going to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday."_ thoroughly satisfied with himself Draco walked over to the cabinet and ripped off the door. He then knocked it over. _"There that should keep actual Death Eaters from returning to the school."_

He then walked over to the door, smiled dreamily and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione, I've always loved you and I care so deeply about you...Better than that Weasley...  
"No, no she'll rip it up and storm off… and I'll never have another chance..."_ Draco thought as he waded up the piece of parchment he was writing on.

He pulled up a second piece of parchment and began again.  
_Hermione,  
As I sit here writing this letter I want nothing more than to tell you who I am. But I can't tell you that just yet. For I believe it would scare you away from me forever_.

"_Ugh! That's stupid! Hmm…Okay Draco calm yourself. Tell her how you feel. You love her... so tell her._" Draco argued with himself.

He waded up the second piece of parchment and threw it aside. He was determined to make this letter perfect. But every time he tried he either brought up Harry or Ron. He knew that if he bashed them in the letter Hermione would defiantly know it was him who had the crush on her. He wanted to break it to her slowly. Get her to fall in love with a secret admirer. But he just couldn't get it right on paper.

Finally after a dozen attempts he had the perfect letter for Hermione. He folded it neatly and put it in an envelope and set it in his trunk next to the rose he had gotten her. The Hogsmeade visit was an hour away and he was a nervous wreck. He prayed that things would turn out, as he wanted them to.

Once the students were released to go to Hogsmeade Draco walked as casually as he could. His heart was pounding in his ears. As he passed Hermione, Ron and Harry he shifted the rose and letter inside his robes so that they couldn't see them.

Once inside the Three Broomsticks he walked up to the counter, "Madam Rosemerta I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright then what favor shall I assist you with?"

"This rose and letter. May I set them on a table for a girl I like?"

"Aw, love how sweet. Of course you may. Who might this lucky girl be?"

"Umm, I can't say. Please don't tell her who they're from if she asks."

"Oh, a secret admirer. I see. No worry I won't tell a soul!"

Satisfied Draco approached the first empty table he saw and quickly glanced around to make sure no other Hogwarts students were in the Three Broomsticks before he pulled out the rose and letter. He placed them neatly on the counter and rushed out to meet Crabbe and Goyle at the Hogs Head.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing out side of Fred and George's new shop that they had just set up. They had bought Zonko's Joke Shop. "Harry, Ron, I'll meet you back here in about an hour okay? I have something's I need to get done!"

"Okay Hermione. See you later." Stated Harry absent mindedly as he stared at a girl across the road.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called after her as she turned to leave.

"What is it Ron?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…I value your friendship and I don't want to lose it if we had broken up later on down the road. Now please let me go I need to go somewhere."

"Right then, go, have fun." Ron muttered.

Hermione hurried across the street to the Three Broomsticks. She hesitated for a moment at the door before she pushed it open. Once inside she looked around for a boy holding a rose. She didn't see anyone. Her heart sunk. Just as she was about to turn and leave she spotted a table near the back of the pub with a rose on it. She smiled and rushed over hoping to finally meet her secret admirer.

When she arrived she saw that no one was there but beside the rose laid a letter. Curious she opened it and read what it said.  
_Hermione,  
Ever since our first encounter on the Hogwarts Express 1st year, I have liked you. I always wanted to date you and have you all to myself. But our differences have always kept us apart! I apologize for not being here today at the Three Broomsticks like I had promised you I would be. But I do not think it is time for us to meet face to face yet. I am going to give you several clues to help you figure out whom I really am. I hope in return you fall for me the way I have fallen for you.  
Yours Forever,  
Anonymous_

Confused Hermione put the letter into her pocket. She picked up the rose and smiled. She sat in the Three Broomsticks for an hour thinking about who the guy could be. She was anxious to get the next clue. She glanced down at her watch and realized that she was late to meet Harry and Ron. She jumped up and rushed out of the store. She bumped into Draco on her way out and said, "Ugh watch it you cockroach!"

Annoyed Draco yelled after her, "Get a life Mudblood!" He watched her run across the street towards Harry and Ron. He noticed that she had his rose clutched tightly in her hand. He smiled; his plan was going great so far. Now all he had to do was give her regular clues and get her to fall in love with him.

He watched her tell Harry and Ron about the rose and letter. Then he laughed as she told them about what happened in the Room of Retirement after they were knocked out. He smirked an evil little smirk when he saw the look on Ron's face when he realized that was why Hermione had left him. Ron stormed off muttering to himself. Harry stood staring at Hermione in a state of shock. Hermione stood there with a dreamy look on her face.

Satisfied Draco went in to the Three Broomsticks to ask Madam Rosemerta how Hermione reacted when she was there. "So? What did she do when she saw I wasn't there?"

"Poor girl look so disappointed." Then seeing the worried look on Draco's face added, "But once she read that letter you left she brightened up. She sat there day dreaming for an hour before she got up and left."

"I see. Did she say anything to you?"

"No but I heard her shout at someone and call them a cockroach."

"Yeah, that was me she was talking to."

"Oh not friends with her then I suppose?"

"No, she hates me. That's why I couldn't be here when she read the letter and received the rose."

"Oh. Well, I wish you the best. Good luck. I hope you become friends with that girl."

"Yeah, I wish for more…" Draco said as he departed from the Three Broomsticks and started heading back up to the school.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that it took me ages to write this chapter. I just been super busy with schoolwork and such. Enjoy reading and please review.**

**Chapter 7**

A month pasted since the first Hogsmeade visit and Hermione had received several clues from the secret admirer. She still couldn't figure out who he was but she was falling for him.

Ron meanwhile had become quite fed up with Hermione fawning over some guy she didn't know and ranting about the letters. He knew that she was in love with him (**the secret admirer, just to you know**) but he was furious at her because she kept on denying it when he asked.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire, talking about Quidditch when Hermione ran in saying "I've got another letter from him!"

Harry looked up. "Awesome! So you like him don't you?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly like someone that I don't know. I will determine if I like him or not once I meet him."

Ron, who couldn't take it anymore, yelled. "How can you stand there and say that you're not falling for this unknown git! You're totally head over heels for this git and you're trying to deny it! Stop being a know-it-all and admit that you're starting to actually love this twit!"

Hermione stared at Ron for some time as tears formed in her eyes. Devastated, she ran off to the girl's dormitory. Harry glanced at Ron, noticing that he was trying to hide his tears by staring at the ground.

"Is there … er … anything you want to talk about Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry and sobbed. "How could she do this to me, Harry? After all these years! And she says that see doesn't want to ruin our friendship … well she's doing a hell of a good job!" He stormed off to the boy's dormitory.

Harry just stood there shocked. "Oh god, here we go again. More drama!"

Hermione emerged from the girl's dormitory moments later, her eyes splotchy from crying. She looked at Harry.

"We better get going or we'll be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Okay, just let me get Ron alright?"

"Humph! I'll just meet you there!" Hermione stormed out of the common room.

"Good grief." Harry exclaimed as he headed up the stairs to get Ron.

"Hey Ron, come on, we're going to be late for DADA. Get your things."

"Yeah okay."

Harry noticed that Ron's eyes, like Hermione's, were all splotchy from crying. He though to himself, _This is going to be a long term!_

Ron and Harry departed from the common room and headed off to DADA. Upon arrival, they noticed that Hermione was sitting towards the back of the room. Harry found that odd because she always took the front seat so that the teachers could see her hand fly up to answer the question. Ron sat at the back of the room. Harry just stood at the door, not knowing what to do or who to sit with since both Ron and Hermione motioned for him to sit by them. Seeing as he couldn't decide, he chose the seat next to Draco, which to his dismay, was the only seat open that wasn't near either of them.

Draco gave Harry a dirty look as he sat next to him. Harry turned to him and returned the dirty look. "Look Malfoy, I don't like sitting next to you any more then you do. So you just have to deal with it for now, okay?"

"Right, whatever. So Potter, why aren't you with your crew? Your happy little trio broken up then?"

"Well, we're just having some difficulties, like you care anyway."

"Touchy, touchy!"

"Come on, Ferret. Why are you so interested in our problems?"

"Who said I was interested? I'm just looking for something to talk bout since I obviously have to sit by you."

"Ugh whatever Malfoy, you …" Harry paused because Draco was staring at someone. He turned in the direction of where Draco was staring and Hermione was there. Shocked, Harry laughed.

"What's so funny Potter?"

"Erm, nothing. I just find it amusing that a _pureblood_ since as yourself would fancy a _muggle born_ like Hermione. Not that Hermione's ugly or anything like that."

"I do not!"

"Tut, tut Malfoy. They say that the first step to acceptance is denial. You are so sent those letters and roses to Mione."

"Why the hell would I send letters and roses to Mudblood?"

"Cause you want Mione all to yourself, so you're taking Ron out of the picture."

"You sounded abnormally smart just then but I don't care bout Mudblood or her Weasel."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for Mione, Malfoy. Oh well. Malfoy and Mione, sitting on a broom, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, …" Harry said the last part loudly for all to hear. Luckily for Draco, their voice was drowned out by Professor Lupin talking.

"Shut up Potter! Okay, okay, so I did send her roses and letters. So, I have a crush on her. No need to tell the whole world Potter."

Harry burst out laughing.

Professor Lupin looked up and said, "Potter, Malfoy, if you boys are chatting about something that's more important then the history of vampires, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with the rest of the class."

Harry chuckled and said, "I don't professor, but why don't you ask Malfoy … I'm sure he has something to say."

Lupin looked at Draco, who was paler then usual, and asked. "Well Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stuttered. "I … uh … I-I well …"

"Very nice, can we continue the lesson?"

"Yes Professor." Both Harry and Draco replied. Harry was still laughing. He turned towards Ron, who apparently wanted to know what happened, and mouthed, "He's just being a git like always." Ron nodded and returned his attention to Lupin's lesson, trying hard to concentrate because he knew he wouldn't be getting Hermione's help any time soon.

The bell rang and the class filtered out. Harry caught up with Hermione. He was going to tell her who was sending her all the stuff when a girl ran up to Hermione and handed her a rose that had a note attached to it. Hermione read it out loud: "Hermione my sweet, meet me in the courtyard before dinner tomorrow night. Signed your secret admirer."

Ron over heard her reading the letter to Harry and pushed his way between them. He cast Hermione an evil look and walked ahead of them up the staircase.

Once inside the common room, Harry found Ron waiting inside for him, or so he thought. As soon as Hermione walked in, Ron started in on her.

"Hermione please tell me what's going on! What did I do wrong? Why won't you be with me? And how can you be in love with some guy you don't even know! For all you know he could be some stupid first year!"

"Ron I still like you. I just want to go back to the way things were before started dating."

Ron, now madder then ever, shouted. "IT'S TEARING ME APART HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU NOT ADMIT THAT YOU ARE FALLING FOR A GIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?"

Hermione burst into tears. She cried for a while before she finally said, "YES RON, I'm falling for an unknown git! I won't deny it anymore. I don't know why Ron, but I just am okay! So get over it!" She turned her heels and ran to the girl's dormitory.

Harry stood there shocked at what just happened. He looked at Ron who was red in the face. Then he saw that the entire Gryffindor house had seen what happened.

"Okay, shows over, go about you business! Stop taking pictures Colin!" then he turned to Ron. "Man, I'm so sorry. Come over here. Sit. Talk to me."

Ron followed Harry and sat but he didn't talk, he just sat there with his arms folded, scowling into the fire.

**So, what do you think? I'm thinking about stopping this story. It just doesn't sound good. But the choice is up to you guys. Like I said before, I'm so sorry that it took me ages just to update. Tell me what you think of the story so far? Criticism is also welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in such a long time. It's just that I'm been so busy with my schoolwork. I hope that you enjoy reading the chapter and please review after you finish.**

**Chapter 8**

Draco woke up early the next morning, very ecstatic. He had over heard from some Gryffindors that Ron and Hermione were arguing about him. He was proud that only did he win Hermione's heart but also ruined their (**a/n: it's Ron and Hermione's friendship, in case you're wondering**) friendship. On top of that, Harry wasn't telling anyone his deepest, darkest secret. He thought '_Maybe Potter isn't that bad after all. Hmm … possible friend material_ ' Then he came to his senses. '_I'm not in this to become buddy buddy with Potter. I'm in this to get Hermione._'

He headed towards the owlery with his new letter for Hermione, telling her how tonight was going to go. He chose a very elegant looking owl and attached the letter. After making sure that it was securely fastened to the owl's leg, he headed down for breakfast.

As he sat at the Slytherin table, he glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting with her girlfriends giggling. He chuckled because he knew she telling them about the letters and roses he had been sending her for the past few months. Then he quickly stopped when the Slytherin table started eyeing him suspiciously.

"What, can't I laugh at how stupid Mudblood is acting? If it wasn't for the giggling, I would've assumed she was a guy." He said quickly. The entire Slytherin table erupted in sniggers. This angered him but he didn't sow it.

After everyone had finished breakfast, the owls came in with the post. Hermione grazed hopefully at each owl. She giggled excitedly when one flew towards her. She untied the letter and read it aloud to her friends.

_To my dearest Hermione,_

_We shall meet again tonight. After you have finished dinner, meet me in the courtyard. I will be waiting. But there is one thing I must do for us to talk. Unfortunately, I have to blindfold you. I am not quite ready for you to see my face. I hope you do not mind and I hope you understand._

_Forever yours,_

_Your mystery man_

Hermione couldn't believe she was finally getting a chance to talk to her secret admirer again. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that he was going to blindfold her. She then realized that maybe someone she knew would see who he was and would be able to tell her. She smiled at the thought.

For Draco, the day seemed to drag on for years. He couldn't wait till he got to hold Hermione in his arms again. Then he thought, '_How am I suppose to do this without anyone noticing us? I'll just have to blindfold her like planned, then take her to a secluded area so no one will spot us together._'

After what seemed like 20 years, dinner finally came. It was just a matter of minutes before Draco was reunited with Hermione. He despised the fact that he had to blindfold her but it was the only way he could be with her. He would break it to her slowly through the letters. He would start giving her clues in his next letter as to who he was. Following their date, he would give her the first set of clues.

Hermione was so nervous during dinner that she didn't touch her food. When someone asked her why, she simply said "S.P.E.W". They didn't ask any more questions after that. She glanced at Harry's watch, "I think, I'll head to the library to do some extra studying before my Ancient Ruins exam tomorrow" she lied. She got up when no one asked her about it.

Seeing her leave, Draco waited a while before he too left. Once outside he pulled the blindfold out of his pocket. He spotted Hermione near a fountain when he arrived. He quietly walked up to her from behind. He gently slipped the blindfold over her eyes and tied it securely to her head.

"Hello Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"Hello" she replied softly, turning to face him. "Why must I be blindfolded? When will I be able to see your face?"

Draco simply placed a hand over her mouth and said. "All in due time my sweet. It's not quite the right time". He then held out a hand and said "Come with me"

Slightly sadden, Hermione nervously took his hand and he led her around the corner. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one can disturb us my love" was all he said.

With nothing to say, Hermione followed him, putting all her trust in him. He stopped abruptly and she walked into his back. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't see right now."

Draco laughed softly and tightened his grip on her hand before speaking again. "I think we're alone now."

He turned to face her, staring at the blindfold that covered her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Hermione took a step back. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"It's just I don't think I should be kissing you. It's weird cause you know me but I don't know you."

"Please don't fret. I would never hurt you nor will I let harm come to you (**a/n: does that make sense?**). It will be alright." Draco coaxed as he pulled Hermione towards him again and kissed her.

Hermione's heart pounded against her chest. She saw fireworks before her. It finally dawned her. Ron had been right all along. She was head over heels in love with a guy she didn't know. It felt so strange yet so safe to be in his arms. She felt that she could trust him. When he said that he would eventually tell her who he was, she believed him. She was pulled back into reality when he heard him speaking.

"Hermione take this letter, you should start heading back before Filch catches you out after curfew. I don't want you to get into detention because of me"

He kissed her once more before turning her round to remove the blindfold. Before that he said, "Good night my dear and please don't look back as you head towards the castle."

He gave her a gentle push towards the castle. He had done it! He had actually spent the evening with her. He was totally shocked but also perfectly content. After she entered the castle, he too hurried into the castle.

When he reached the Slytherin common room, he got ready for bed. He lay in bed for a very long time, just thinking about Hermione, wondering if she read his letter yet. Sleep soon overcame him and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was sitting on her bed nervously opening her secret admirer's letter. As she opened it she remembered the wonderful time she had just had in the courtyard with him. She signed softly before she began reading the letter.

_My sweet Hermione,_

_I know I haven't told you who I am but as promised here are the first set of clues:_

_We reside in separate houses but we are in the same year._

_Forever yours,_

_Unknown_

Puzzled, Hermione lay in bed wondering who in her year could be her mystery man. Before she could run through all the names, she fell asleep.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry to all my readers, this is going to be hopefully my first and only author's note.**

**I just rediscovered fanfiction again and while going through my account I realised that I haven't finished this story yet. I would like to know if you would like me to continue it or not. If you think that I should continue then please give me some ideas on what the next chapter should be like.**

**Lots of love**

**Slytherin-pwincess-no1**


End file.
